Cyclops and the X-Men
by Mutant 23
Summary: What if Cyclops brought back the X-Men. This is a new story, telling how the events would've played out if Cyclops had brought back the X-Men instead of Wolverine. There will be new segments of the story, and definitely some added characters. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content later on.
1. Inspiration

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

This story is how I see the show going if Cyclops brought the X-Men back together. In this one he never stopped looking for Jean and there will be some things added that weren't in the series, just to make this more original along with some extra X-Men characters. There will be some death scenes and some sex scenes throughout the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Inspiration

Scott's Point of View

It had been a year. A year since the incident had happened, the Institute explosion that decimated most of the building that was above the ground. Still, to this day, there was no home for me, nowhere for me to go. I thought about staying at the Institute, or what was left of it, but I couldn't stand to be around Logan. Not after what he did. Though I couldn't he stay there simply because of the memories of all the students leaving, all the X-Men as well: Colossus, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Ice Man, Rogue, Storm, Forge, Jubilee, Cannonball, Sunspot and all the others. Watching each and every one of them leave was sad. With each car that drove away, another piece of me was lost, not that there was much left after Jean was lost. I've been on the road ever since the incident. The two I couldn't forget about though were Jean and the Professor.

The memory of Jean and the Professor stung my mind as if a hundred wasps were stinging my ass. The most painful part was Jean. I'll never forget the pain I felt when I saw that Jean was gone. At the moment I couldn't even stand, I immediately collapsed, my legs buckling underneath me. While everyone else was panicking over the Professor being gone, I couldn't help but focus on Jean's disappearance. I felt horrible about it though, after everything the Professor had done for me, I was only worrying about Jean when they first disappeared. In the end, I was worrying about the professor just as much as Jean, but Hank was already looking for the Professor so I took on finding Jean, even though Logan said he would be looking for Jean. I swore that I wouldn't stop until I found her. Still, I look for her, only to see her smile again. Even though they all said I would never find her, I refused to quit.

Now I drive down the Highway, going to another small town, my motorcycle purring away. Recently, I've been thinking about going back into the field as an X-Man to fight back the MRD. Put the team back together, to battle a new threat. I've seen so much destruction done by the battles between Mutants and the MRD that the MRD is even arresting humans for harboring Mutants, or so I've heard. On a few occasions, I had to face the MRD myself; they never backed down from a Mutant, no matter how powerful we were.

An explosion had suddenly roared through the sky, erupting in my ears. I came to a halt, and looked off in the direction that the explosion came from, seeing smoke rise from the horizon. Soon, I began to remember the good old days when I was a hero; saving people who only wanted me to not exist. No matter how cruel they would be, I was always the bigger person, and would keep innocent lives from being lost.

_Guess it's time to get back in the action_, I thought. I donned my costume for the first time since the incident, and went off to face the problem at hand. As I drove up to the wreck, I saw a couple being carried out from the debris. One was an African American man with a goatee, and the other was a Caucasian woman with long wavy red hair.

"No, Erica, she's still in there!" the lady yelled at the people around her. I took that as my mission, and went straight in. I blasted a wall apart to get in, and made sure to avoid the larger flames, even though my suit was fire proof, but only to a certain limit. The heat was what really killed me in there though. No matter where I turned it only got hotter, but I couldn't back down, not with a life at stake. As I weaved my way through, I started to hear a little girl calling for help. I blasted through another wall, and saw a little girl cowering with a stuffed animal. She had a dark shaded skin, but it was lighter than the father's along with her mother's hair though s little darker.

"Are you…are you going to help me?"

"Yes, come on now. Let's get you out of here." I picked her up, and began to carry her out. I used my own body to shield her from the flames, even though the flames were beginning to dig through my costume. All I could hear was the flames crackling and the girl's screams. I remembered when I would be finding future X-Men to save, when we were first gathering Mutants who were lost and confused like Shadowcat and Nightcrawler. Enough with the memories though, she needed to get out of here, fast.

The girl was beginning to get a back cough, and I couldn't tell if it was from screaming too much or from the smoke.

"Close your mouth, and keep your hands over it. It'll keep smoke from getting into your lungs." I couldn't check if she was following what I was saying, but I just had to hope she listened. As I came around a corner, I saw a leaking gas tank that was almost to the flames. "Oh shit!" I ran back just as the flames connected with the gas leak. The explosion blew us away, and I used my body to shield the girl. As I got up, I saw a clear way out. I rushed through, and rolled over onto my back to keep the girl from getting hurt.

I look into the sky as everything began to fade to black. People were crowding around, and I felt someone take the girl from my arms.

* * *

I woke up in an RV, and I knew we were moving. I didn't know where. The little girl was standing over me, along with her mother, who was applying medicine to me, probably burns. As I began to get up, I felt a hand push me back down.

"Your wounds are bad, let us help. It's the least we can do."

"The MRD…they'll arrest you for helping me."

"Let us deal with the MRD. I'm Randy, by the way," the father said as he came up to us.

"Now, let us help. I'm not letting you back out there with all these burns untreated." I gave up, and just lay back down as she began to apply something that felt like burn ointment.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was at their house, waking up in the guest room. The little girl was back, and I saw a pair of big brown eyes looking at me. It was the same look I would get when a young student saw me walk into a room.

"Hey, little one," I said, trying to seem friendly.

"Hi, my parents are across the hall, in the kitchen, if you want to see them."

"What about my bag? Do you know where that is?"

"It's over there," she answered as she pointed to a corner of the room. I got up, and picked up my bag. I heard her parents talking through the wall though.

"Carl has got the whole neighborhood freaking out," the mother said, in an angered tone.

"I guess we had to expect that." I decided to come out, and they seemed glad to see me up.

"I should get going before the MRD show up." The father seemed angered to hear about the MRD.

"They're already on their way. There's nothing you can do, now." The blades of a helicopter were starting to roar through the walls, and I knew that my time was up.

_This is going to get ugly._ I went outside to see a barricade of MRD agents. I blasted one of the vehicles, and the agents started to scatter. A few kept their composure though, and began to open fire. I ducked behind a car, and began to blast away at the MRD. The last time I faced off against them, I had the help of a Mutant who looked like he was made out of rocks. He decimated the MRD, but sadly, I lost sight of him in the chaos of the battle. I don't know where he is now.

As the MRD began to reorganize, I decided to make a brake for it. I was hoping that the rumors weren't true, but I would stay hiding in the trees until I saw the MRD leave. As I looked out, I saw Randy talk to who looked like the commanding officer. The man pointed to a helicopter, and the MRD began to push the family towards the helicopter, and I took this as my moment to strike. I blew up one of the trucks with an optic blast, and disarmed two agents with some moves I learned from my years of training at the institute. Before I could get a shot at the helicopter, one of the MRD agents fired a net at me. The net was shredded by my optic blast, and I took out him along with two guys giving him support. When I looked back up, the helicopter was gone, and it was just me and the commanding officer.

"It's just you and me, now," the commander said.

"I guess so," I responded. I disarmed the commander with a focused optic blast to his hand, and decided to face off against him hand to hand. The commander charged at me, and I quickly used a maneuver to knock him to the ground. As he got up, he threw a right hook which I blocked and countered with right uppercut, which knocked him to the ground once more. His head slammed against the concrete, and his eyes rolled back. Before leaving, I checked all of the agents to make sure they still lived, which they did. I got back on my motorcycle, and begin to ride off.

_This small rescue mission was starting to turn into something big, and it wasn't looking pretty. I'm going to need some help if I'm going to get those three free. It'll take too long to gather the X-Men back up. Though there might be one or two of them still at the Institute with Logan. As much as I would hate it, he might just be the only chance I have at some back up._

With that, Scott drove off to what remains of the Xavier Institute. Being back here brings back a lot of memories I would prefer to forget. All the time I spent with Jean, the explosion, saying goodbye to everyone. It all just opens up old wounds. The burns hurt too, but over my many years as an X-Man, I've learned to go on with pain. Some would say my pain tolerance could match up with Logan's, but I know the truth.

As I walked through the ruins, I stepped on a metal plate that felt like there was nothing underneath. I lifted the plate to see a hole that was once an elevator shaft. I grabbed a rope from my pack along with a metal rod to hold the rope with. After testing how deep it was by dropping a rock, I slammed the metal rod into the ground to a point to where it was nice and firm. Then I tied the rope around the rod, and began to climb down. Once I got close to the bottom, I began to hear what sounded like a science lab.

_That must be Hank, or it could be Forge._

It didn't take long to reach the bottom, and I instantly began a search for any X-Men. The only door I saw open in the hallway though had a light coming out, and that was the source of the sounds. I decided to take a look, and the only thing I saw in there was Hank, and it looked like he was in the middle of an experiment.

"Hank," I called out. He darted his head up, and a look of enlightenment was splattered onto his face.

"Scott! It's great to see you, again! How have you been?"

"Okay, I still haven't found Jean. What are you up to?"

"I'm still looking into what happened with the explosion, try to find the source. I've so far found out that there is no sign of explosives, electromagnetism, or any other suspicious materials."

"That rules out the MRD, and I guess Magneto too. I doubt he would've done this though, he would never spill Mutant blood."

"That is true, Scott. Now, why are you here? Logan's out on another one of his trips looking for Jean. He'll be back in a few days."

"I'm actually glad he isn't here. Is there anyone else left?"

"No, it's just been Logan and I here. Everyone else has gone either to their homes or on their own adventures. Why do you ask?"

"The MRD arrested a family for harboring me after I saved their daughter from a fire. I'm going to get them out; I came here to see if I could get some help." Concern began to dawn on Hank, and I wasn't sure whether to be glad or worried.

"So, it's true, they're arresting non-Mutants now. This isn't good, and they don't deserve to be in there. I'll help you get them out." I was so glad to see that Hank was on board, at least now I wouldn't be going in alone.

"Thanks, Hank."

"Well, it'll be just like old times. You, Warren, Bobby…" Hank paused, and the pain filled his eyes. When the Professor first opened the school, there were only five of us: Hank, Bobby, Warren, Jean, and I. Warren left after the team got bigger and the MRD came around. He was given protection by his father, and he used the money to help out all the Mutant groups that had the same goals as the X-Men. Then the incident happened and everyone just split up. "I'm sorry," Hank began, "it must still be hard for you."

"I've been getting better, it's hard though. I still miss her."

"We all do…and we'll find her, eventually, along with the Professor."

"Yeah, it'll just take time. Meanwhile, we have an innocent family to save."

"I'll get my uniform on. It's been awhile."

"Same, I just put mine on for the first time since the incident. It feels like I'm back in the X-Men, gives me the feeling I have a team standing behind me again."

"If only…" was all that Hank had to respond with as he left to get his uniform.

* * *

Please give me a review, the next chapter should be up within a week, if I don't get writer's block that is.


	2. A War Begins

Chapter 2: A War Begins

Scott's Point of View

I waited in the rooftops for a MRD truck to go by with Hank by my side. To get in, we needed a MRD holding truck, one that is designed to hold Mutants. With that we could get Hank in quietly. I also would disguise myself as an MRD agent. Hank used the computers that still worked at the Institute to pull up schematics of the facility.

"Look," Hank said as a MRD truck drove by. It was exactly what we were looking for, so we went on the move. We needed a speedy take out though, so we agreed to have Hank go in. His strength and acrobatics made it easy for Hank to knock out two agents quickly.

"You know the plan," I stated, signaling Hank to execute. He moved with great agility, going from rooftop to rooftop as he worked his way closer to the truck. Before I knew it, he had landed on the truck, making it go to an immediate halt. Hank instantly made his way inside, taking out the two agents before they could even call for help.

"They're down," Hank relayed over our secure radio channel. I went over to his position after the all clear, and we got our plan started. While Hank was getting the shackles and everything else he needed to seem like he was a prisoner, I was taking a MRD uniform from one of the agents to put on.

This uniform smelled like shit. The man obviously didn't put on deodorant today, and the other smelled even worse. All the memories of Logan's odor at the Institute were flooding my mind, just increasing my anger.

"Are you okay, Scott?" I must have shown my anger unknowingly.

"I'm fine, just dealing with some memories." I dealt with the shitty odor of this uniform, and just put on the disguise. I had to use my shades under the visor, and I was hoping that it wasn't too noticeable. Hank hopped into the back while I prepared to get going; before we left we placed the two agents in the back with Hank.

Now it was just a matter of making me seem like I'm an agent taking Hank in as a prisoner. To keep them from checking the back, Hank is going to make a large enough commotion to scare the MRD enough to not check back there. After that, it all depends on how the wind blows.

I drove up to the MRD prison facility, and I pulled up to a checkpoint. A little before I pulled up, I tapped the panel connecting to the holding cell, signaling Hank to start-up the show. Before I knew it, there was banging, snarls, growls and all sorts of weird noises you would expect to come from a caged animal. Just as I pulled up, I caught one of the MRD agents, specifically the one at the checkpoint, begin to show some fear.

_He must be new._ I rolled down the window as the agent came down.

"What do you have back there?"

"One big ugly beast, I should get him in a containment cell before he breaks out of there," I said signaling to the back.

"O-okay," the agent said, showing no effort in hiding the fear in his voice, "get going." I rolled up the window, and got going. Step one done, now to get to the security room. We planned to not only break the family out, but also all the other Mutants trapped here.

As I parked the truck, I saw two agents approach the back, and I knew that our cover might just be blown soon. I got out to head to the back to see the two pointing their rifles into the containment cell.

_Fuck, damn it Hank, what did you do wrong?_

"Get on the ground, now!" one of them yelled at Hank. My guess was that he didn't have the shackles on.

"Now look, I'm a pacifist by nature," Hank began as I ripped off my helmet, along with the visor, and took off my glasses, sending an optic blast that knocked the two agents out. I looked to Hank to see if without the shackles on.

"What, were the shackles chaffing your fur?" I asked as I switched my glasses with my field visor. I ripped off the uniform to show my X-Men uniform underneath.

"Only during my performance, I was going to put them back on, but then the two of them opened the back."

"Well, you got to quit with the pacifists stuff. I know you don't enjoy violence, but these guys won't think twice about sending a bullet to your head."

"I understand, Scott. Now, what's the plan?" It took me a second to come up with a plan, but it was the same as any other mission. Had to just modify the plan so that it is accustomed the new variables.

"You will go find the security office, disable the defenses as well as the locks on the holding cells. I'm going to find the family."

"I don't find it best to split up; these men are trained to fight Mutants. We should probably both go to the security office." Hank made sense, which he always did. When the team started, Hank was always the one who made constructive critiques to my plans. On some occasions it helped up complete the objective, so I make sure to never dismiss it.

"Okay, let's head to the security office." We left instantly, not wasting a moment. As we went around each corner, I would go first to shoot down anyone who might be on patrol. The halls surprisingly had very few agents patrolling, I only had to take down a dozen men at the most, and half the time entire hallways were empty. Within fifteen minutes, we reached the security office, where Hank went in solo while I stood guard. I could still hear what was going on inside, though.

"Hello gentlemen, now we could handle this peacefully or with violence." It didn't take a genius to know that the next few sounds were the two agents grabbing their weapons. "Oh well, fine, it was your choice." I heard a few punches along with some grunts, and the door was open. Inside, the two agents lay sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

Hank just looked at me before saying, "I gave them a choice."

"Let's just get the cells open," I ordered as I looked at one screen to Randy being tortured in there by what looked like the warden of this prison. He had three slash marks across his face, resembling Logan's claws. "Logan has been here." Hank just looked at me before seeing what I was looking at.

"That's Colonel Moss; he's one of the heads of the MRD. Logan told me he faced off against him a few times."

"Well we definitely know who the winner was. Are the cells open?"

"Yes, and I'll be heading over there. I'll meet you at the hanger once you get him," Hank said, pointing to Randy on the screen. I left, going as fast as I can to the interrogation room. Once there, Colonel Moss instantly turned, pointing a pistol right at me.

"Another one of you, hasn't Wolverine already done enough?"

"I'm not here with him, I came for the family. Now hand them over!"

"I'd rather not; someone has to pay for that psycho coming through looking for a redheaded Mutant." _Jean!_ I sent an optic blast right at him as I ducked. The blast hit his torso, and he flew back against a wall. I pulled Randy out of the machine, and began to guide him out of the prison. While working my way to the hangar, I could hear explosions rocking the facility. The Mutants weren't leaving without a fight. I rushed Randy to the hanger where I saw the MRD in a shoot out with the Mutants. There were many MRD agents all over the hanger, some with missing limbs and some scorched beyond recognition. There was a handful of Mutants in a similar condition, but it seemed to only fuel the anger of the other Mutants. I crouched down as I went over there, which wasn't easy with me pretty much carrying Randy, and placed him next to his wife. It only took me a second to join in the shootout when I noticed a certain Mutant who stuck out, the one that helped me before, in my last encounter with the MRD.

I called out, "Rockslide!" but I noticed an agent that was about to get the drop on him. I blasted him away, but I began to hear a helicopter start-up.

_Shit, do they have air support?_ I looked over to see Hank flying a helicopter over to us. The Mutants began to pile on, and I carried Randy on while his wife got Erica. Right before we took off though, a sniper bullet came out of nowhere, blowing Randy head off. All I heard was his wife's screams as we flew away. I looked down to see his insides splattered on me, and I couldn't help but break down. My mind went only to misery as I thought of how this had ruined them, all because they helped me.

"Someone, destroy them!" I yelled, not standing to see an innocent die.

"Pyro," one girl called as she made three little balls of fire in her hands. As she dropped them out, the blonde Mutant she called took control of the flames. He made them grow before sending each of them at the hanger, sending it up in flames.

"That settles that," Pyro remarked.

Hank came in over the radio again, "We got two bogies coming in, get ready for some action."

"Dust, girl, it's your turn," the girl called out. It seems like she knows all of them, which can be an advantage. A girl in a black cloak that covered everything except her eyes came up. Just as fast as I saw her, she was gone. She turned into a cloud of dust, and went off, after the jets heading toward us. One was out of the sky before ten seconds went by, and the other began to try to fall back. Just like the others, she wasn't going to just left them go. I saw the pilots eject, and ordered for them to not be killed. I felt like the slaughter should end for today.

It seemed like the jets were the MRD's last attempt to stop us since the rest of our flight went by in peace, other than Erica and her mom mourning over Randy.

After Hank landed the helicopter at the Institute, I took it so I could get Erica and her mom somewhere safe, I felt like it was too dangerous to have them stay with us. I flew them over to a forest where I knew an abandoned log cabin was. The X-Men would sometimes go there on ski trips, back when we were younger. The last couple years with the X-Men had been missions and training to get ready for the MRD and Magneto's war that was to come.

As I landed, I looked at Erica closely for the first time since they had been taken by the MRD. She looked older, more mature. She had something in her that made her seem older, more mature. I felt bad for her, her whole life ruined by this.

The first thing I did when we landed was bury Randy, give him a proper funeral. It wasn't easy; I dug a whole three feet deep before I decided to put his body in. I wished that he head was still there, so I could close his eyes as a sign of peace. While burying the body, I could sense Erica and her mom watching me. I didn't give myself one break until Randy was completely buried. Afterwards, I found a large enough rock to be a gravestone, and used my optic blast on a low power level to etch in Randy's name along with beloved husband and father. The gravestone was pushed in, deep and firm, to make sure it wouldn't easily be blown away or anything like that. With that, Randy was put to peace.

"I'm sorry, about Randy," I told his wife as I came up to the cabin.

"It's okay, thank you for saving us, they might have killed all of us if you didn't come."

"Well, I'm going to make sure the MRD is put to an end. They won't get away with this."

"They already haven't. You and the other Mutants nearly destroyed that facility; I would be surprised if there was anyone left after that."

"There always is, just know that when you're ready to go back home, you just need to call me with this," I told them as I handed her a communicator. "It's on a private channel to the computer, just turn it on and I'll know to come get you."

"Thanks, again. I wish good luck to you and your friend."

"Thank you," I responded as I went to the helicopter. Erica must be exhausted, she was fast asleep inside. "Tell Erica I said goodbye."

"I will." With that, I left, heading back to the Institute.

* * *

As I came back to the Institute, it was surprisingly quiet. I was expecting for the Mutants we rescued to be raising some chaos, but instead you could only hear the crickets chirping away. When I landed, I immediately made my way to Hank's lab, to see if he knew where the Mutants are or if he was gone as well. The lab was very busy, more going on in there then when I showed up that is. Hank was preparing for experiments as well as starting up all the software left in hibernation after the incident.

"Where did everyone go?" Hank looked up to verify that he indeed heard me, I guess sometimes when he's in here for a long period, and his mind begins to play tricks on him.

"They all left, gone their separate ways. All but one," and with that a Mutant I saw as familiar came in, Rockslide.

"Rockslide, you decided to stay."

"Yes," his voice was shaky, a little rough, "if it's okay with you?"

"Of course," I gladly answered, "but do you have a name, other than Rockslide?"

"My name is Santo Vaccarro."

"Well," Hank began, "it is nice to meet you Santo."

"My abilities make me stay in this golem body, but I have great strength, endurance, durability and I can fire off parts of my body as projectiles."

"That is quite amazing, I must say I have never seen a Mutant like you before," Hank complemented.

"So, who's in charge here?" Santo asked.

"I am," I said, "and I know what we have to do."

"What exactly would that be, Scott?"

"Hank, there is a war brewing. Mutants and MRD agents have died today, and I won't allow that. Someone is going to have to bring peace though. I say, it's time we bring back the X-Men."

"I'll begin searching for our past students, anyone in particular?" Hank happily responded, as he made his way to the computers.

"Anyone from the past team: Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Piotr, Ororo, and any of the others." I looked over at Santo, and realized he was still in his rags from the prison. "Santo, let's go see if we have any clothes here that could fit you." Santo and I left for the armory, where we kept the uniforms for the X-Men along with spare clothes.

* * *

Please leave a review. I hope you enjoy the extra X-Man I put in this story. This is just the first of many I will be adding.


	3. Memories

Sorry this one took so long, I've been really busy with school, but I'll try to get them out as fast as possible.

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories

Warren's Point of View

Each day it gets a little harder to be the family secret. I sometimes wish I could just go and join up with a Mutant group, go back to the X-Men. Those days were the best. The only thing stopping me is the money, that and the X-Men are no longer around. When the incident happened, the X-Men were gone, and it devastated me to see a team I was a founding member of just be gone. The money though is helpful. I don't waste it all on myself though; I spend almost all my money on Mutant groups. Any group that needs something repaired or a new building, I help out as long as they're for a peaceful cause, like what Charles was working towards.

Today I'm being forced to go out to a press conference that Senator Kelly is having. This one is to address the threat the Brotherhood of Mutants had made against him. They broke Toad out of prison for what is probably the seventh time this month, and now they threaten to kill the Senator. If it were up to me, I would come out as a Mutant and hope that the son of a supporter of Senator Kelly being a Mutant would possibly turn the tide in more favor to the X-Men. Sadly, the truth is, that would never happen. The MRD would detain me instantly, and wouldn't let me go no matter what my father did. That's why I'm the family secret.

My father told me that this press conference was going to have something extra, something that none of Senator Kelly's other conferences had. I wasn't really eager to see what it was because I know it is made to harm Mutants.

Now we've arrived, and I know this isn't going to go well. My father is the first one out, like always, eager to go show support for the annihilation of all Mutants even though his son is one. I just sat back in the limo, enjoying a nice soft drink.

"Warren," my Dad called, "get out here, it's time to go." I just stayed where I was, taking another drink.

"Warren," he said but harsher, "you're embarrassing me, now get out here!" This was always going to be his way or no money, so I just ended my fun while I still have the chance to help others.

"Dad," I began, "it's bad enough we give him our money. We also have to come out here, and show him support."

"It's a good image for the company, now deal with it." We walked off towards the press conference to see Senator Kelly spewing his garbage about Mutants being a danger to society.

"The Brotherhood thinks that I'll be afraid, which I am, just like how all of you should be, these Mutants are a danger to our way of life, to future generations, even with the help of these fine men from the MRD. That is why, now, I present to you," he said as he walked over to something covered in a tarp, "the Prowler." Senator Kelly unveiled what was hidden. It was a robot, sort of the like a scorpion, that I'm guessing has been designed to hunt down Mutants. If it sees me, I'm done for. The MRD agent standing next to the Prowler used his gauntlet to turn it on, and so it begun. The Prowler sprung to life, but before it could look towards me, it had gone into the crowd. There was a Mutant there, and it didn't take long to spot her. It was Rogue.

Before anyone came my way, I ran off to the other side of the street, into an alley. I quickly donned my Angel uniform, and went into action. That thing wasn't going to stop until it got to Rogue and took her down. I couldn't let that happen to her. The first thing I did was get high enough to where nobody would notice me, but I could still see the ground. Afterwards, I followed the explosions. That Prowler packs a wallop behind each blast, and the rate of fire is pretty quick. This just makes that thing even more deadly in my eyes.

I had to move fast, and it didn't take long to catch up. While Rogue and the Prowler were weaving through alleys, I just flew over the rooftops. Rogue was cornered though, and she didn't have much time until the Prowler got her. Looking around the area, I saw a construction site that was moving a mountain of boulders out of the city to a construction site. I quickly swooped down to grab one, and made my way to the Prowler. This definitely wouldn't destroy it, but it sure as hell would keep it busy.

As the Prowler was beginning its final assault on Rogue, I slammed the boulder on the Prowler, stunning it. That was when I saw the cavalry on a nearby rooftop. Scott, Hank, and one Mutant I didn't know came down, beginning their own battle with the Prowler. Hank got Rogue out of the area, carrying her to safety. Scott, on the other hand, is on the offensive, as always, giving the Prowler all he's got. The other Mutant was helping out, packing a pretty big punch, which doesn't surprise me considering he's made out of rock.

I'm amazed to see the X-Men back together. The time that I was a part of the team was amazing, and I'll never forget them. I flew down to try to help some more, but Scott and the rock Mutant had already disabled the Prowler. I've always been amazed by how easily Scott can find someone's weak points as well as make a plan.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes!" I exclaimed as I landed.

"Warren!" Hank called as he came down from the rooftops with Rogue. "It's nice to see you!"

"You too, Hank; it's great, knowing that the X-Men are back together!"

"They're not," Rogue snarled as she started to walk off.

"Rogue," Scott called, "come back to the X-Men, it's your home."

"Nowhere is home for me, Scott, don't you get that? Ever since what happened to Jean and the Professor, I can't go back. Not without Logan!"

"Please, Rogue," Hank begged. "We need you as much as any other X-Man."

"What about rock boy there? I bet he's helping you out just fine!" The Mutant seemed offended to have been called "rock boy."

"Rogue," I intervened, "you should go with them; you can't run from the MRD forever."

"I lasted this long, I'll be just fine."

"Okay," Hank responded, "but our offer still stands."

With that, Rogue left. I looked over, and decided it was time to ask some questions myself.

"So, what's going on with the X-Men?"

"We're bringing it back," Scott answered, "slowly but surely."

"Who's the new guy?"

"I'm Santo, Scott and Hank broke me out from a MRD prison. I decided to help them with their cause."

"You know, Warren," Hank began, joining in the conversation, "there is always a spot for you on the X-Men."

"Sorry, Hank, but I can't. The money I get from my Dad lets me help a lot of Mutant groups. I join a Mutant group, and I lose the money. You'll just have to make do without me."

"We understand," Scott answered, "if you need any help, give us a call."

* * *

Scott's Point of View

I walked into the War Room to see Hank going over various X-Men files, mostly the Mutant archives. I saw three Mutants currently: Kitty, Bobby, and Piotr. Santo was standing next to Hank, a bit of eagerness in his eyes.

"With how bad our last mission went, any of these three would be a great addition," Santo stated as I came in.

"Yes, they each were part of the X-Men before, and Bobby was an original member."

"Then I say we go for Bobby first. What about you, Scott?"

"First, I would like a report. What do you have, Hank?"

"Bobby is with his parents, but they refuse to talk to me. Kitty ran away from home after the neighborhood turned against her family. Piotr, we will have to go talk to one on one, he seems to not want to leave home."

"Well, I guess you'll get what you want Santo, we head for Bobby's." Santo seemed overjoyed for this mission; I'm guessing he was eager to meet another original member of the X-Men. "Get a trench coat, both of you; we're going for little attention, we don't want to draw any eyes." Hank and Santo went off to get some clothes while I prepared the MRD chopper. This brought me back to when we first got Bobby.

* * *

_As the Professor's first student, he liked to take me when he was going to meet a family who has a Mutant child. That was how I first met Jean. This job was a little more of a challenge. Jean's parents wanted help so that Jean could learn to control her abilities. Warren's family was convinced this was a private school and Hank was already on his own. Bobby's parents refused to even address what he could do and it took a lot of convincing to get them to enroll Bobby._

_The house looked like any other house in the middle of the woods. Nature was visible in every direction, and I could see two boys playing video games through one of the windows._

_When the Professor knocked on the door, it only opened a bit so that an eye could peek through._

_"Who is it?" the man asked._

_"My name is Charles Xavier, and I'm here to ask you about your son."_

_"Leave! We have nothing to discuss!" The man tried to close the door, but a little boy interrupted him._

_"Dad, who is it?" the boy called. He sounded like he was around 12 years old, just entering puberty._

_"It's nothing, Bobby, please go back upstairs."_

_"Mr. Drake, we know that Bobby is special. We just want to talk to you about a school for people like him."_

_"No! Nobody is taking my son!"_

_"Sir," I chimed in, "if you just try to forget about it, it'll only get worst. Take it from someone who went through that firsthand."_

_"Fine, you get ten minutes, and that's it!" The man opened the door, and we went through. The house looked like a typical American home, nice and peaceful. "Bobby!" the father called. His wife was already in the living room, sitting on the couch, and the father sat with her. I sat in a chair and the Professor took a chair that was across from my own. Bobby took his place between his parents and it seemed like we were ready for action. "The clock is ticking."_

_"Bobby, do you know what you are?" the Professor asked._

_"Yeah, I'm a boy. Is there anything wrong with that?"_

_"No, not at all, but could you show me what your gift is? I'm eager to see what you can do."_

_"He won't be showing you anything!" the father interrupted. I was getting really irritated by how Bobby's father was treating this. He acted like this was a disease, a curse, and I couldn't take it. If it weren't for the self-restraint the Professor taught me, I probably would've blasted him through the walls._

_"Dad, I want to show them," Bobby revolted._

_"You won't, and that is final!"_

_"If you're too scared to let him show us his gifts," I began, fed up with these people, "then you don't care about your son! You only want him to fit in with everyone else; be the same when you know that he is different!" The father seemed appalled that I had just told him that, but I refused to back down. This intolerance needed to end._

_"Fine," the father uttered, not allowing me anymore satisfaction than that._

_"Go on, Bobby," the Professor soothingly encouraged._

_Bobby nodded to the Professor, acknowledging him, and grabbed a cup of what I expected to be tea. His eyes closed tightly while he focused on bringing his gift forward. I looked closely, waiting to see if anything changes. Once his eyes opened, he put the down, but tipped it over first to reveal that the liquid had been turned completely to ice._

_"Amazing," I said._

_"That is a wonderful gift, Bobby. I'm sure with training; you could become very skilled with your gift."_

_"Excuse me," the father interrupted, again, "but training is completely out of the question! I won't allow you to turn my son into a monster!"_

_"How about, you let your son decided!" I yelled._

_"Who are you, to tell me what to do? How did your family react to realizing what you can do?"_

_"I'll never know how they would react," I responded bitterly, "they're dead." The father seemed shocked to see that I'm an orphan._

_"I want to do more, Dad. Please let me go." I liked Bobby, he was eager to use his gifts, proud of them. I had a lot of respect for him, and that respect grew with everyday we worked together._

_"No! You're staying!"_

_"Mr. Drake, please just let us teach Bobby how to control his powers. If you don't have him learn to control it, who knows what will happen when he's a teenager. My student here, Scott, lost control of his abilities after he got a concussion. Now he has to wear those glasses for every moment of his life unless he wants to destroy a building or send someone through a wall." The Professor always knew how to make the killing blow._

_"Fine, go ahead and take our son. At least we won't have to worry about the whole house turning to ice now." The father seemed glad to say goodbye to his son, and I was completely sick of him._

_"Thank you," the Professor responded, "Bobby, go get your things together, and welcome to the X-Men. Scott, go help him pack so that he has everything." I got up, and went with Bobby upstairs. From there on, I was friends with Bobby. He would be a friend through all my time as an X-Man, no matter how annoying he could be._

* * *

That marked the beginning of a team, after him, we found Warren, then Jean, and finally Hank. After the five of us came together, we became the original X-Men. The first class, as some of the later students would say. We started a school, and now we're the ones that have to bring it back to life.

"Scott, you ready?" Santo asked as he walked into the hanger, Hank right behind him. Hank finished the preparation on the helicopter while I assessed what we would have to do. Finally, I looked over, finally sharing Santo's enthusiasm for this mission.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Please review.


	4. Recruitment

Chapter 4: Recruitment

Rogue's Point of View

Another day in hell; I hate this. Most Mutants consider their powers a gift, but mine is a curse. What good is it to have a power that doesn't let you touch anyone without nearly killing them? If only, that all I can say. All I do is run from the MRD, the bastards trying to persecute all of us Mutants, under the orders of Senator Kelly, who swears he is protecting the people.

I had a run if with one of his latest advancements in Mutant hunting technology, the Prowler. If it wasn't for Scott and the X-Men I would've been done for. Their offer was tempting, but I just couldn't accept, not without Logan. He was the reason I always stayed, and without him I feel empty. That's what I've been doing though, looking for Logan. Some looked for Jean, many looked for the Professor, but most just walked away.

As I walked down this alley, I saw something in the shadow. Immediately my training as an X-Man wanted to kick in, but I fought the urge. Don't want to give away that I'm a Mutant, in case this stranger decides to alert the MRD. The stranger stepped out of the shadows after I passed by, and he revealed just who he was, a Mutant. His green slimy skin gave it away.

"Hey there girly, you got anything nice?"

"I have nothing that would interest you."

"Oh, I don't know, those would say otherwise," the slime-ball said as he pointed at my breasts.

"You pig!"

"Oh come on, I'm just trying to be nice." His tongue shot out of his mouth, and it wrapped around my wrist, trying to pull me towards him. I wasn't about to get assaulted, or raped. I let him take my glove, and then made my move. His tongue felt disgusting, like a snake slithering around in my hand. The bastard's eyes shot out as pain rocked through his body. He collapsed on the ground, and my tongue began to grow, before I knew it, my tongue was sticking out. Luckily, I learned how to quickly adapt to new abilities over the years, and my tongue was back in my mouth where it belonged. My mouth tasted like slime though. I then proceeded to walk away when more strangers began to come out.

One was a giant, the fattest guy I've ever seen. Another wore a green jumpsuit with a white lightning bolt decorated across it, and he had silvery hair slicked back. The third was wearing a grayish set of armor, the only part visible being his eyes and jaw.

"Now, now boys," a woman's voice called out, "let's be civil, we should all learn from Toad's mistakes." Toad seems like a fitting name. The girl had bluish skin and a scar along her left eye.

"Don't bother, I don't want to talk," I responded.

"How about we talk girl to girl, the guys can give us some privacy." I contemplated her offer, and ultimately decided it wouldn't hurt to just talk.

"Fine, I'll talk, just the two of us though, nobody else."

"Good, Pietro, secure the area, Fred, help out Toad, and Dominic, guard Fred."

"I don't need a guard!"

"Yes, you do. You can't fight an MRD tank, and hold Toad." Fred just walked off, picking Toad up along the way. Dominic followed, and Pietro was out before I could blink.

"Rogue, how has life been, since the incident?"

"It's been a living hell. Why do you care?"

"I care because you're one of us, a Mutant who is trying to only survive."

"It would be easier to survive if you guys wouldn't be fighting a war with the MRD!"

"We didn't start this war; we simply decided to defend ourselves. They stormed into our home to arrest all of us; we simply responded in a way nobody else would, by fighting back. There is strength in numbers though, and we could use someone with your talents." Her offer was convincing, and I'm sick of just running. It might not be the X-Men, but at least I won't be reminded of Logan every time I go on a mission.

"Okay, I'm in."

* * *

Scott's Point of View

Here we come. It's been a year since I have spoken to Bobby, and I've only seen his parents once. I already know what to expect though, and I don't expect this to be easy at all. I've warned Hank of what Bobby's parents are like, and we've decided that only the two of us will go to their house. Meanwhile, Santo will be staying on the chopper, keeping an eye on the radar. The X-Men is rising slowly, but I wish it was a little easier. I wonder if the Professor had this much trouble gathering up a team.

We arrived, amazing really, how short a flight seems when you get absorbed in your deep thoughts. It looks different though, the windows are boarded up. Someone in there is scared, and I think I know who.

"Hank, you're going with me. Santo, you'll be watching the radar, if anything comes up, alert us via com."

"Yes, sir," Santo replied. Hank and I left the chopper, and cautiously approached the house. Hank rang the doorbell, and nobody answered. We tried the door only to see that it was locked, and I decided enough was enough and knocked it down. I walked in to see all the lights off, and even with the automatic night vision that comes with my visor I saw nothing.

"Hank, put on your night vision goggles." He complied, and we then worked our way through the house. Each room on the first floor had nothing inside it so we continued on to the second floor. One room had light shining through the cracks of the door, instead of knocking or tying to open it though I just knocked it down, brash, but effective. I saw a terrified family holding on to Bobby as if a band of muggers were each holding guns to their heads. The father pulled out a shotgun, and Hank and I back up in response.

"Calm down, Mr. Drake," Hank began.

"Shut the fuck up," Mr. Drake yelled, cutting Hank off. "You monsters are not taking my son again. I'll die before he is forced back into that hell."

"Maybe," Hank calmly responded, "you should ask your son what he wants."

"Say one more word, and I'll put a damn shell in you, fur ball!" That was the worst thing anyone could have said to Hank. He charged at Mr. Drake, and knocked him out before he could even comprehend what was happening. Once he was knocked out, Hank just looked at Bobby.

"Are you coming, or not?" Bobby shot up and left. As Hank followed, I looked back at the rest of the family, a mother and Bobby's little brother.

"Bobby's a Mutant, get the fuck over it!" With that, I walked out. Bobby looked like he went through hell, and I don't blame him. "What was all that about, Bobby?"

"My parents didn't like that Hank called, they started to panic like someone was about to storm in and kill them all."

"The MRD is getting more lethal. They killed a human just for helping me."

"Well, we did try to break a dozen Mutants out with him and his family."

"Only four Mutants got out of there with us, and now there is a little girl with no father thanks to the MRD." Bobby looked mortified by what he was just told.

"Looks like the X-Men have a new mission. Who else do we have with us?"

"Warren is financing us along with other Mutant groups, and we have a new member with us," Hank answered.

"Warren isn't an official member?"

"No," I responded, "Warren is more use off the team, his family's money will help many Mutants."

"Okay, and what about this new member?"

"You'll see him soon," Hank and I said in unison.

When we reached the chopper, Bobby was first on. He stopped dead in his tracks at the site of Santo.

"Hello," Santo greeted, "my name is Santo; I'm the newest member of the X-Men."

"Hi, my name is Bobby, I was part of the First Class."

"I know, Scott filled me in."

"So, what's your code-name, we all have one?"

"Oh, mine is Rockslide."

"Nice, I'm Iceman!"

"Sorry to interrupt Bobby," I said, "but would you happen to know where Kitty is?"

"Oh, she's on her way to Genosha, we should still be able to catch her though."

"Hank, fly!" Hank jumped into the Pilot's seat, and we were on our way to the Atlantic, hoping to find Kitty in time.

* * *

Rogue's Point of View

We were at Senator Kelly's mansion. I hate the douche bag, and here I stand a little over a hundred yards away. Domino was watching the mansion with her sniper rifle at the ready while Pietro was scouting out the building. He came back holding a box of noodles, looks like take-out, and a pair of chopsticks.

"Building's empty, nice kitchen though."

"Good, Dominic, give them our calling card." Dominic began to focus on the ground around the building and it shook violently. I thought about trying to stop them, but something inside made me stay where I was. The mansion fell, and the Brotherhood cheered.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now, we hit the Worthingtons," Pietro answered. _Warren!_

"Hey guys," Toad called out, "check out what we found." Toad and Fred were standing next to a green jeep, and Fred just ripped the top off so he could fit.

"Nice ride, let's move," Pietro said as he sped into shotgun. "Rogue, you drive." I knew that I didn't have any say, being the new member, so I did as he said. I waited for everyone to get stuffed in before I drove off, and I made my way to Worthington Manor. I always hated Warren, used to think he was a true angel, but he was absorbed by greed. He left the X-Men so he could have money, what a bastard! These guys are after his father I bet, but I just want to take down Warren.

As we drove up to the monster of a building that was Worthington Manor I saw that some of the lights were on. _Good, I hope Warren is there._

"Okay," Domino began, "here's the plan. Pietro and I will take down the guards, and when we give an all clear Avalanche will tear down whichever wall Pietro tells you. Pietro, you'll only tell him to tear down the wall that Warren Worthington Jr. is in, don't bother with the son."

"I want to take down his son," I demanded.

"Rogue, that isn't part of the job, we need you to take the information we need from Warren Jr."

"Okay, I'll take the information; then take down Warren the third. I have a matter to settle."

"Come on Domino," Pietro interrupted, "let the girl have some fun."

"Fine, but make it quick, we have to be able to get out before the MRD gets here. Now, let's move!"

Pietro sped off while Domino set up her sniper rifle while in prone. Domino shot down each of the MRD snipers on the roof while Pietro went through snapping the necks of every MRD officer in his path. The alarm was still triggered as soon as he came in, but this was something the Brotherhood expected.

"Move in!" Domino yelled at the Brotherhood. They each began to charge on Worthington Manor, and when Dominic got close enough he began to tear down one of the walls. Behind was Warren Jr. being held down by Pietro, and I looked around instantly trying to find Warren the third.

"Where is he?" I yelled.

"Rogue, settle your vendetta after you take the information from this Warren!" I went up to Warren Jr., and I removed my glove. He must have already known what I was capable of because he was fighting with all his might to keep himself away from me. It didn't matter though for I had taken all the information I need by thrusting my hand into his face.

"I have it, now let's find Warren." Pietro dropped Warren Jr., and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Shouldn't we just kill him?" Dominic asked.

"No," Domino answered, "we take him out, and a million investors will start helping out the MRD. Its better we just have him fund them."

I was already in the halls, and Pietro sped ahead to try to find Warren. He came back with a tall blonde man in his grasp.

"Here you go, Rogue." Pietro dropped Warren on the ground, and I just looked at him.

"Rogue, what are you doing?" I stared at Warren, anger welling up inside.

"I'm giving you punishment for your sins against Mutant kind and the rest of society." I threw a punch, but Warren had flown up. He blew a gust of wind down, creating a short lived tornado, but when we recovered, Warren was gone. "Fuck, he's gone!"

"We'll get him next time," Domino yelled, "right now we need to get out of here." We ran off just as MRD choppers were coming towards Worthington Manor. As we drove away, I watched the skies, looking for any trace of Warren.

"Next time, Warren, I'll get you next time."

* * *

Scott's Point of View

As we closed in on another ship we've found, I tried to find a communicator. Luckily I found one, and its ID was Kitty's. I was overjoyed to see that Kitty kept her communicator, and I went to the hanger. We couldn't land on the ship, so we planned to open the hanger so Kitty could see that it was us. From there, she knew what to do.

"Hank, you know what to do?"

"Yes, sir," Hank answered. Santo and Bobby were strapped in, and Bobby was boasting about our many adventures over the years. Those adventures were easier; we didn't ever lose Mutants back then. Now it is a war, and we need an army. Kitty was standing on the bow of the ship, overlooking the vast ocean ahead. The look she wore was all too recognizable; she still missed her days with the X-Men.

As Hank brought the chopper down, the hanger began to open. The moment Kitty saw me, her look changed completely. She jumped through the hanger door, onto the ship before it even opened, and as soon as I confirmed she was on board we flew off.

"About time you guys picked me up," Kitty exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too," Bobby said as he began to stand up.

"Bobby!" Kitty squeaked as she gave Bobby a hug. She gave me a hug next, and then hugged Hank from behind. "I missed you guys."

"We've all missed each other," I said. "This is Santo, the newest X-Man." Santo nodded to Kitty, obviously shy, Kitty had that effect on guys.

Suddenly the radio began to receive a message. "Angel to Cyclops, come in Cyclops." I came up to the radio, and picked up a microphone.

"Go for Cyclops."

"The Brotherhood just attacked Worthington Manor, they were looking for information. Rogue was helping them. They also destroyed Senator Kelly's house."

"Where are you?"

"The X-Mansion, I saw that nobody was here so I tried the com."

"We got Bobby and Kitty; we'll be making our way back to the Mansion." I put down the microphone, and got in the co-pilot's seat. Everyone strap in, we're heading back to the Mansion.

"What about Piotr?" Hank asked.

"We're needed at the Mansion; we'll have to go talk to Piotr later." As Hank was closing in on the Mansion, I couldn't help but think about what the Professor would have done.

* * *

Please review, I hope everyone is enjoying the changes I've been making. I'm trying to keep the story interesting while I can still go along with the actual show.


	5. The Spark

Chapter 5: The Spark

Scott's Point of View

I ran straight into the War Room as soon as the chopper landed. Hank went with Bobby and Kitty to get them some new uniforms, but I was focused on the problem at hand. Warren was waiting for me inside, and I didn't waste any time.

"Give me the details?" I ordered.

"Rogue and the Brotherhood destroyed Senator Kelly's Mansion. Afterwards they attacked Worthington Manor, nobody made it out alive except for my father and I. My father was suffering from the side effects of Rogue touching you though." This was bad, that means that the only reason they attacked was to get information from Worthington.

"How did you get out?"

"I flew away; Rogue looked like she was ready to kill me!"

"She probably would've; it wasn't exactly a secret how much she hated you."

"That's true, would you like to wait for the others to come in or would you rather start a plan now."

"I want the First Class here." I pulled out my communicator to make a call. "Hank, Bobby, I want both of you in the War Room. Santo and Kitty, you two will wait in the Hanger." It took a few minutes for Hank and Bobby to come in with full uniforms on, and with the full class present the planning began.

"Warren," Hank began, "exactly who is in the Brotherhood?"

"At the Mansion, I saw Pietro, Rogue, Domino, Fred, Toad, and Dominic. That means we have six Mutants to stop. How many X-Men are there?"

"The three of us," I intervened, "Kitty, and Santo, that's five Mutants. We know you can't join us on the field Warren?"

"I'm sorry, but Toad should be easy to handle. That leaves only five real threats."

"What about the MRD?" Bobby asked. "Won't they be there?"

"Yes," Warren answered, "but I have some information that could prove useful. The schematics for MRD equipment, I think Hank could use these to find some weaknesses in them. This includes the Prowler schematics."

"I could make use with this, if I had the time. When does the Senator's conference begin?"

"We have about an hour, I'm sorry."

"We'll make due," I confidently responded, "the X-Men always have." With that, we left, and it took mere minutes to get the chopper back in the air.

On the way to the Worthington factory, I began to think about what technology we have at our disposal.

"Hank, once this is over; I want you to find Forge. We need him to start repairing all our gear."

"Of course, Scott, I'll get right on it. What about Piotr?"

"I'll go get Piotr." I called out, "Kitty, I want you to go with me when I go get Piotr!"

"Yes, sir," Kitty responded, acting like she was in the military. With that settled, I watched the city as we went off to go against the Brotherhood and MRD in what would be only the second mission the new X-Men have gone against.

As we closed in on the facility, I spotted Domino and Rogue at a billboard a few hundred yards away from the Worthington factory.

"Bobby, Kitty, you two will be going down near that billboard. You two will be going against Rogue and Domino."

"But," Kitty asked, "isn't Rogue one of us?"

"No, Rogue has joined the Brotherhood. Now you two have to take her down!" Kitty just looked away, grabbed Bobby, and they phased through the chopper, heading off to face the two villainous Mutants. "Good luck."

* * *

Bobby's Point of View

I forgot what it was like for Kitty to faze me through objects. This is what I get for not trying to bring the X-Men back sooner. I guess I just didn't want to leave my family again, but after what they did, I couldn't stay. Now I'm going up against Rogue, on my first mission back. A lot has changed in the last year; I wonder I'll be able to keep up.

Enough self pondering, I have a mission and we're about to land. Domino has already spotted us, but it looks like Rogue has informed her that her shots will just go right through us. When the time was right, I dropped and began to make an ice slide while shooting ice at the duo on the billboard. Rogue ducked for cover while Domino shot down each of the spikes coming in her direction.

Kitty landed, and she kicked Rogue down. If I learned one thing while in the X-Men, it's that Kitty hates when someone betrays the team. It looked like Domino was all up to me to face, and I was ready for a fight. Looking at her, I saw pain like what I saw in Rogue, maybe that's why Rogue joined them, she felt more connected.

Domino has a rifle with two pistols holstered at each of her legs. She has enough magazines for about three rounds on each gun. To try to wipe out her ammunition will be a challenge, and I doubt I can do that against a Mutant who is using guns. She has them for a reason. I fired as many spikes as I could, and then covered myself in an ice shield. As Domino took out each of the spikes, Kitty slid over and phased me through the ground. Once through completely, I made a slide down to the bottom. Kitty was still on the billboard though, and she was kicking the crap out of Rogue. I rose myself up to the top of the billboard, behind Domino, and while she looked around for me, I sneaked an elbow in on the back of her head. She fell to the ground, and I saw that Kitty wasn't done with Rogue yet. The two were in a catfight, and I was afraid to get involved.

When Kitty pushed Rogue away from her, I took my opportunity and froze Rogue where she stood. With Rogue down, we began to head to the Worthington facility to help out when we saw an explosion come from inside. Kitty screamed, and I stood there, shocked. I realized that we haven't secured Domino, and I turned around to see that both of them were gone. Only ice was behind me.

* * *

Scott's Point of View

Now that Rogue and Domino were taken care of, we had four other Mutants to worry about. Most likely, they were inside. Hank landed the chopper on the ceiling, and the three of us rushed into the building. We waited on the railings for the Brotherhood to show up. I spotted Warren, and he turned on his communicator.

"My father hasn't warned the Senator or the MRD, all we have is standard security. While it's helpful for us, it could prove to be a problem when trying to protect Senator Kelly."

"Understood, Warren thanks for the update."

He simply responded, "Anything for the X-Men."

I looked around, and I noticed one angry-looking man in the crowd. He didn't have any disguise on, and I recognized him as Dominic. I sent an optic blast at him, and came down with Hank and Santo following me. Pietro sped inside, and bolted for the Senator. Hank was one step ahead of me, and he grabbed the Senator, hoisting him to the railings. Fred and Toad came in, and they immediately went to back up Dominic.

"You better back of X-Bitches!" Dominic yelled as he got up. Toad lunged at Santo, who simply punched Toad into a wall.

"That takes care of the green one." Pietro was up against Hank while I was fighting Dominic and Fred with Santo. This fight isn't going in our favor, and I need something to level the playing field. The MRD rushed in, each brandishing a shining rifle. Not a single one of us had a rifle not pointed at us, and I saw just how dangerous this was getting. The MRD is using lethal force on the field, not just during a prison break.

"Santo, we don't kill, only subdue."

"Yes, sir," Santo said as he sent a barrage of rock projectiles at Fred and Dominic. Fred took them head on like always, but Dominic bolted to the ground. He then made an earthquake that was making the building unstable. I fired an optic blast at him, forcing him to lose his focus. The MRD just started firing at anyone that showed off that they were a Mutant. Santo and Fred took the bullets, but I wasn't bullet proof. I dodged as many as I could, and decided to take out their weapons. My optic blasts easily overheated their weapons, causing them to break the next time they were fired.

"Santo, I need some crowd control," Santo sent a scattershot of projectiles at the MRD agents, and most of them either got knocked out or destroyed their guns shooting the rocks. When Fred tried to bear hug Santo, I blasted him away. While it didn't move Fred much, it bought Santo enough time to turn around and slam Fred into a wall.

"Now, X-Man, how about we have a nice and fair one on one," Dominic called.

"Now, now Dominic, you were never known to play fair."

"That's true," Dominic said as he began to start another earthquake, so I sent another optic blast at him. The earthquake threw me off-balance, and I missed. I'm on the ground, and have no way of focusing my optic blast on Dominic; it's up to Santo to take him down. "I was waiting for the day I get to take you down! The several times you stopped the Brotherhood has given me enough reason to kill you! You'll finally get to see your precious Jean again!"

That took it one step too far. I stood up on the unstable ground, and I made my way to Dominic, slowly but effectively.

"You will never mention her again, you're not worthy of it; now burn, you son of a bitch!" I sent the strongest optic blast I could at Dominic, putting every bit of rage in me behind it. Once I was done, I looked to see Dominic lying on the ground with his armor torn apart by the impact of the optic blast.

Santo walked up, obviously tired, and I could already tell that Fred was taken out.

"Good job, kid, you took down the Fred and Toad duo."

"Fred is the real challenge, Toad is just pathetic."

"Everyone says that." Behind Santo, I saw a bomb that was placed on the Senator's podium. It was enough C-4 to blow this place to smithereens. I screamed, "Santo, bomb!" Santo threw me out of the building, and he followed in suit, carrying Toad and Dominic on his shoulders. "Where's Fred?"

"I took him down outside the factory!" Good, that takes care of everyone. Then I realized that Hank was still in there!

"Hank, get out of the factory," I said over my communicator, "there's a bomb! Santo and I are already clear."

Suddenly, the factory blew up.

"Hank!"

* * *

Hank's Point of View

I ended up being the one going in alone. I would've been able to handle it, but it was against Pietro, the Mutant that we always had a hard time taking down. The only X-Men to have defeated Pietro one on one were Bobby and Logan. Neither one of them is here though, so I guess I'll become the third. Pietro has an ego, and I can use that to my advantage.

"Let go of me you ferocious monster!"

"Sorry, Senator, but I only want for you to survive this battle." The Senator tried to get himself freed, but it didn't take him long to realize he can't even match my strength. "The Brotherhood is trying to kill you, and the X-Men won't allow for your life to be lost."

"Fine, get me to the MRD, and I'll make sure you go freely."

"That's if we get there, we're against the fastest Mutant I know." Suddenly, Pietro sped right in front of me, wearing a look of pride.

"You remembered me, how sweet! Now how about, you hand over the Senator, and I let you go?"

"Sorry, Pietro, but I can't let an innocent life be lost!"

"Fool, this man is the reason why Mutants can't walk the street without being attacked. Don't you wish you could walk to a store, and not be hated because you have blue fur?"

"It isn't only because of this man, the whole world needs to change, and the death of this man will only make it harder for this war to go in our favor." Pietro's look of pride morphed into one of anger.

"You've made your choice; don't say I didn't offer you mercy." Pietro sped towards me, but an earthquake shook the ground enough for him to lose his balance. This gave me enough time to kick Pietro back, and start to make my way to the roof.

"Where did that earthquake come from?" Senator Kelly asked.

"You obviously don't know your enemies all that well. Dominic, a member of the Brotherhood, has the ability to make earthquakes. It appears to be working more in my favor than Pietro's though." Once at the roof, I made my way to the chopper, but was stopped by Pietro.

"Now, now I doubt you'll get lucky twice." I got ready for anything Pietro had to throw at me, but instead of attacking me he just pulled out a trigger. "See this; I placed a bomb in the building. Now you can either give me the Senator, or you can say goodbye to your team."

"You have three of your own men in their!"

"It doesn't matter to me, now give me the Senator!" I looked behind Pietro to see that Warren was flying towards me.

I heard over my communicator, "Hank, get out of the factory, there's a bomb! Santo and I are already clear."

"Sorry, Pietro, but I'm afraid you'll have to throw out a better hand than that!" I grabbed Warren just as he flew over me, and Pietro stood there in anger. He set off the trigger, and there went the factory. "Was there anyone in there?"

"I saw the X-Men and Brotherhood get out. My father and all the press made it out as well. The MRD, however, I don't know." If there are casualties, I don't know what I would do. The chopper is gone though, so we have no way of making it back to the Institute.

"We're going to need a ride back home," I told Warren.

"First, let's just gather up all the X-Men."

* * *

Scott's Point of View

Santo and I began to make our way out; we didn't know what to do. The chopper is gone, Hank could be dead, and Bobby and Kitty haven't responded on their communicators. I decided to make my way to the billboard, incase Bobby and Kitty were still there. I was also watching the sky incase an ice slide decided to appear. A limo pulled up in front of us though, and the window rolled down to reveal Warren.

"Let's go, I've got Hank in the back!"

"What about Bobby and Kitty?"

"Haven't gotten to them yet, can you lead me to them?"

"Yeah, Santo, get in the back, I'm riding shotgun." Santo and I got in, and we sped away to try to find the rest of the team.

I directed Warren to the billboard, but I couldn't see anything. They might still be up there though, and the signs of a battle were there with ice littering the area, though it was melting. Warren got out of the limo, and flew up to the top.

* * *

Warren's Point of View

Even when I'm not in a team, it feels like I am. I've done so much to help out the X-Men in that last few days that I might as well join. This has been a chaotic way of starting the team off though. Before getting in the limo, we dropped Senator Kelly off at one of the MRD trucks. At the top of the billboard, I saw Kitty and Bobby huddled together, and Kitty was crying.

"Hey, are you guys okay?"

"No," Kitty immediately yelled, "we just saw our entire team get killed on our first mission back!"

"Kitty, their alive, they all got out before the explosion, I have them all in my limo down there. Come on." Bobby got up, and he helped Kitty get back on her feet. As they came down, Kitty told me one last thing.

"Don't call me Kitty, my name is Shroud."

* * *

Scott's Point of View

As Bobby and Kitty got inside, I couldn't help but just yell at the two of them.

"Why aren't your communicators on?" Bobby seemed okay, but Kitty looked like she got shattered and put back together with tape.

"Our communicators wouldn't work; I think Domino dropped some sort of EMP before she got away."

"Domino and Rogue got away!"

"Yes, after the explosion, we lost focus on the mission, we're sorry."

"You're sorry," Kitty interrupted, "I'm not, we did just fine."

"Fine, Warren, can you get us back to the Institute?"

"Sure, and I actually think I'll help you out. I can rebuild the Institute if you would like?"

"That would be great! When can you get started?"

"Tonight and it can be done within a week." This news was starting to bring up my spirits, and hopefully everyone else's. While today may not have gone how we would've hoped, we did as much as we could. A war has started though, and I know that from here on, it only gets worse.

* * *

With the end of the first two Hindsight episodes, I would like to know how the readers are liking the story. I want to know if you like the changing perspectives, if you want more back stories, and if you like the different parts of a battle all leading up to the same event. I also want to know if people like the extra X-Men, and the changes in the story. Please let me know.


	6. New Building Same Memories

Sorry this one took a while, I've had writer's block and couldn't think of what to write. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6: New Building Same Memories

Scott's Point of View

The new Institute is almost done, but I still feel like I'm standing in the ruins. No matter what we do, I'll only remember Jean. I can't let that stop me though; I have to keep fighting in the hope of finding Jean. Warren has been as much a help as always, and Hank has been searching for more of the X-Men. I'm about to leave to get Piotr, and Kitty is waiting in the hanger. Before leaving though, I decided to take one last look to try to get the last of my memories to resurface.

* * *

_Jean was the second Mutant recruited for the First Class. This happened when I was 10 years old, and the Professor warned me that she didn't have much control over her abilities so I will need to be prepared for her to enter my mind. He taught me some psychic blocks, and hoped for the best. I trusted the Professor though, and wasn't going to stay behind. I was just stubborn in that way, I refused to miss the action._

_I will never forget the eight years that the five of us spent at the Institute training before we revealed ourselves as the X-Men. The Professor wanted to make sure that we wouldn't be the cause of havoc, and I couldn't blame him. With how the world views Mutants right now, it could've been worst if the X-Men were to reveal ourselves sooner._

_That last thing I thought when coming into Jean's house was that I would later be engaged to her. It was this day I fell in love, and I'll never forget it. The house looked like any other, and I was observing every detail, having only lived in an orphanage._

_"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Grey," the Professor kindly greeted, and I noticed the two adults standing in front of us, the mother with red hair, and the father with green eyes._

_"Good evening, Professor Xavier. Who is that little guy?"The father said as he rubbed my head._

_"This is Scott Summers, he is my first student, and also a Mutant, like your daughter. He fires blasts of energy out of his eyes; sadly he can't control it so he has to wear those glasses. They're made with ruby-quartz." I looked at the Professor, worried why he was telling these two so many of our secrets. "It's okay Scott, they're friends."_

_"Yes, now, would you mind telling us some things about your school?"_

_"Of course, but is there somewhere we can sit down." We went over to the living room, and we all sat down, the parents on the couch, and me in a chair as well as the Professor. "Now, just what does your daughter do, if you don't me asking?"_

_"It's okay," the mother answered. "She moves things without touching them, and we can hear her in our minds."_

_"She also seems to know what we're thinking," the father added._

_"Interesting, she is very powerful. She has telekinesis and is a telepath. Would you mind if I speak to her?"_

_"No," the wife answered, "not at all. Honey, would you go get Jean?"_

_"Yes, of course." The father left to go get Jean, and we waited. I did what I was told to do, and I just watched. This family seemed to be accepting of who their daughter is; they just wish to help her to control her powers so she can help others instead of hurt them. I idolized them for that, and I was remembered that day how not all of society was selfish. Growing up in an orphanage took away my childhood, and I grew up too quickly, seeing the horrors of society at too young an age._

_Jean had arrived, and the moment I saw her I was in love. The way her fiery red hair flowed down her back was mesmerizing, and I remember when she cut it short. I hated it at first, but I never told her that. How she looked at me told me that from that day forward, she would be the only girl I love. I've held that promise to myself, and I don't plan to break it._

_"Hello, Jean," the Professor greeted._

_"Hello," Jean responded kindly._

_"Tell me, do you have a hard time controlling your gifts?"_

_"Yes, I do, but my Daddy said I'll get better."_

_"Well, I can help you get better. I can help you to control your powers. I can read minds too, and I know that, with help, you can learn to control your gifts, and use them to help people. Would you be interested in coming to my school to do that?"_

_"Will he be there?" Jean asked, pointing at me._

_"Yes, you two will be my first students."_

_"I would love to go."_

_"Will this be okay with you, Mr. and Mrs. Grey?"_

_"Yes," the father answered, "it will. We hope that you can help her, and we're eager to see how she improves."_

_"Very well," the Professor said, "Jean Grey, welcome to the X-Men."_

* * *

Now I go to Russia so that I can go recruit Piotr back into the X-Men. Before the explosion, the students used to have fun with jokes about Piotr and Kitty secretly dating, but I dismissed the rumors, as was my job as one of the teachers at the Institute. The reason I decided to take Kitty was because she was Piotr's closest friend here, and I thought it be best to reminded of the best things he experienced at the Institute while we try to bring him back.

Kitty was in the hanger with Forge, who was putting the finishing touches on the Blackbird. I had asked Forge to get the Blackbird done before starting on anything solely because the X-Men needed a way of traveling long distances before needing Cerebro or the Danger Room.

"Is it ready, Forge?"

"Yes, every system is operational, and it should fly just like the original. Please don't mess it up though, I don't want to have to do repairs within the first week it has been done."

"I'll do my best. Kitty, get on the Blackbird. We'll be back in a day or two, and I want you to start working on the Danger Room, Forge."

"I told you, it's Shroud!"

"Understood, Scott, and I'll make sure to tell the others." Kitty and I got on the Blackbird, and in a few minutes we took off. Next stop was Russia, and we will hopefully not have to worry about any problems. After the MRD and the Brotherhood, I'm eager to have a mission that doesn't involve a battle to near death.

* * *

Kitty's Point of View

Going to Russia was just what I needed, and I'm glad Scott chose me to go with him. I haven't seen Piotr in so long, and he always talked about how he wanted me to meet his family. A family of Mutants he always said. Rumors flew around the Institute about Piotr and I being in a relationship, and, while it was true, it was never confirmed. Thankfully, the teachers (the Professor, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Logan, and Hank) never looked into it.

Now, as I walk up to Piotr's front door, I realize just how terrified I am to meet his family. I knock on the door, and it was Piotr who opened the door.

"Kitty, what are you doing here?" Piotr asked.

"Piotr, I'm here with Scott to bring you back to the Institute! We're bringing back the X-Men!"

"You are, but what about the Professor and Jean?"

"We're still looking, but, right now, we're working on bolstering the X-Men's ranks." Piotr looked down to me, like he always did, with those dark eyes.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but I can't leave my family again. My sister's condition is getting worse, and someone has to keep watch over her."

"Sorry to interrupt," Scott said, coming up, "but I might have a solution for your problem. The Professor told me about your sister's condition when you enrolled in the school, and I'm aware that she is a Mutant. I have a friend, her name is Moira MacTaggert, and she runs a clinic and research center for Mutants on Muir Island. We can arrange for Illyana to be moved there." Piotr was getting angry, thanks to Scott. He never liked when people knew more about him than he wanted. Scott isn't doing a good job of recruiting Piotr so far.

"Even if Illyana is moved there, I will stay with her. Nothing can change my mind!"

"Piotr, we need your help. Most of the X-Men are off the grid, and we need to get a standing force to put up a good fight until we can find the rest of them."

"Am I just an alternative then? Are you only here because you're this desperate for allies?"

"No," I yelled, "we all miss you Piotr!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back." A whir began to faintly rip through the air, but it was all too familiar to me. It sounds just like the helicopter that Scott and Hank stole from the MRD. That must mean the MRD is coming!

"We need to go!" Scott ordered. "The MRD is in route!"

"Goodbye then," Piotr said, but when he tried to close the door I put my foot in the way.

"You need to come with us! The MRD will take you in, and then you'll never see Illyana again!"

"Piotr Rasputin," a voice called out over a megaphone, "we have your sister, you can either turn yourself in or we will take you in by force!" That was the completely wrong move.

"Illyana!" Piotr yelled.

"Piotr," Scott said calmly, "we will help you get her back, but you need to calm down."

"I need to get her back!" Piotr yelled. That's it! I can't take this anymore! In order to win, we need to calm Piotr down first, and I know how. I grabbed Piotr, and kissed him. The fireworks returned as his strong muscular arms wrapped around my small body.

"Sorry to break up this up, but we have a problem waiting at our doorstep." With that Scott fired an optic blast on the barrage of MRD trucks and helicopters moving in on our position. They must've been alerted that Piotr was once a member of the X-Men. All X-Men that the MRD tries to capture are apprehended using more MRD agents than any other Mutant. Of course, they never actually succeeded in taking in an X-Man. The only ones they've attempted to bring in are Me, Logan, Scott, and now Piotr.

"Let's go, Piotr!" Piotr turned to steel, picked me up, and threw me straight at one of the helicopters. This was a technique we would use to damage the hardware in vehicles and, in some cases, computers. I always cushioned my fall by phasing through the ground and jumping back up to the surface.

I was able to face through two helicopters, one in each of the two waves coming at us, and both started to fall out of the sky with smoke rising from them. An optic blast came out from behind me that must have hit a few trucks that exploded into a fierce fire. As I landed, I phased through, and the many layers in the ground were all I could see. I placed pressure on the ground, and I made my way up like how someone swims to the surface.

When I was back above ground, Piotr and Scott were back to back, facing waves of MRD agents. Piotr knocked back anyone who got too close, and would throw debris whenever he got the chance while Scott would shoot down anyone with a gun. I grabbed two stun rods from some MRD agents the two of them already took out, and I began to chop them down one by one.

"We need to retreat!" I yelled at Scott. We were facing armies of MRD agents, and it didn't feel like we were going to be done anytime soon. Each agent I took down seemed to be taken up instantly by another. Piotr and Scott may have been two powerhouses on the team, but they couldn't win this fight. At one point or another, one of them would slip up.

"Piotr, get to the Blackbird!" Scott ordered.

"Not without Illyana!"

"Do you really think they brought Illyana here? They're holding her somewhere, and we'll have to track her down. We can help you, Piotr. You need to come with us or you'll have no chance of getting her back." Piotr saw the logic here, and he was finally persuaded.

"Let's go," Piotr said. We all bolted for the Blackbird, and Scott would provide cover fire while we made our way to the Blackbird. When we got on, I started the jet up. As we rose up, Scott was backing towards the ramp while still giving cover fire. The Boy Scout never quits. When he finally reached the plane, he rushed on so that we could get out. This mission was a success, sort of, but Forge wasn't going to be happy about the plane though.

"Are the two of you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Kitty. Let me fly, you should talk to Piotr."

"Okay," I responded as I let Scott fly the Blackbird.

* * *

Scott's Point of View

I can't believe what I've been doing. I try to bring back the X-Men to put up a fight against the MRD while attempting to save Mutant rights. Instead, we have started a war with the MRD and the Brotherhood, gotten innocent people killed, and we now have to find Illyana. To add to this is our ongoing quest to track down the Professor and Jean. With only six X-Men, Forge, and Warren, we can't complete all of our goals. The X-Men will need to be divided into branches, each having their own mission, but who knows what will happen next.

My current goal is to recruit. We need X-Men, and even the new students will end up on the field as soon as they've shown that they can control their abilities in times of stress. Still, we lack teachers. Currently, our teachers are Hank and I, unless Bobby decides to become a teacher. Piotr and Kitty are too young to be teachers, and I have no idea what they could teach.

"Beast to Cyclops, come in Cyclops," Hank called over the radio.

"Go for Cyclops."

"We got a telepath, goes by Emma Frost, asking for you at the mansion. She claims she has information for you relating to the Professor."

"Have her wait in the lounge. If she tries anything suspicious, then lock her up. Remember to use your training for telepaths."

"Understood," Hank responded, "Beast out." A new lead on the Professor is great, but this source is very sketchy. The Professor told the First Class and Logan about Emma. She would run her own Academy for Mutants that impersonated the Institute, but she would teach them to bully others with their powers instead of help them. I guess it is time to meet the infamous Emma Frost.

* * *

Please review, I'm interested to see how my readers are enjoying this story.


End file.
